


Orfeo ed Euridice

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Reincarnation AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 2: Olympus<br/>- Mancava solo una donna da amare, nella sua vita. E la trovò in Euridice, driade che divenne sua sposa, ma solamente per poco: ella, fuggendo dalla minaccia di un altro pretendente, non si accorse del morso velenoso di un serpente, e morì. -<br/>Marco si era spostato dal fianco del ragazzo per posizionarsi appena dietro di lui e ammirare ciò che stava creando; i suoi bozzetti si erano discostati dal ritratto originale per prendere una strada tutta propria, fatta di lire e profili di donne di una bellezza fuori dal mondo. Entrambi tornarono a rivolgere la loro attenzione alla storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orfeo ed Euridice

La voce della guida che stava facendo loro strada tra colonnati di marmo e pareti decorate da mattonelle dai motivi più variati era profonda ed estremamente calda, quasi un abbraccio in quel'ambiente fuori dal mondo; Marco si ritrovò a fissare naso all'aria il grande soffitto simile alla cupola di una moschea che a un tetto di una casa vittoriana.  
  
\- L'Arab Hall venne costruita tra il 1877 e il 1881 per conservare i ricordi che Lord Frederic Leighton aveva portato con sé dai suoi viaggi in Medio Oriente. - stava spiegando la guida alla piccola folla di visitatori, indicando l'architettura con ampii gesti delle mani e proseguendo verso quella denominata Narcissus Hall. Ancora impegnato ad ammirare i mosaici nel soffitto, Marco non si accorse del ragazzo che gli stava di fronte che quando sbattè contro di lui, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti.  
  
\- M...mi dispiace! -  
  
Il ragazzo – un suo compagno di corso all'università con cui non aveva mai parlato – gli rivolse un'occhiata inviperita. - Guarda dove vai. - borbottò, prima di sistemarsi la tracolla in spalla e proseguire dietro alla guida senza degnarlo di ulteriori attenzioni. Marco si strinse nelle spalle dispiaciuto e lo imitò, raggiungendolo ma evitando di guardarlo; un po' a causa della sua timidezza, un po' a causa del carattere all'apparenza non troppo socievole dell'altro.  
  
La guida si era fermata davanti un quadro ritraente due giovani amanti, ora; aspettò pazientemente che tutti i visitatori avessero una buona visuale della tela prima di iniziare a spiegare ciò che vi era ritratto. Marco notò che le dita del suo compagno di corso erano corse a un blocchetto per gli appunti su cui aveva già iniziato ad abbozzare il quadro che avevano di fronte.  
  
\- Orfeo ed Euridice, 1864. - Cominciò la guida, indicando la targhetta dorata a fianco del quadro. - Non è uno dei più famosi quadri di Leighton, ma il mito è uno dei più belli di cui il Lord parlò nei suoi quadri. Qualcuno lo conosce? -  
  
Ci furono svariati mormorii di dissenso da parte del gruppo; Marco cercò di richiamare a sé qualche accenno a quel mito, ma non aveva proprio idea di cosa potesse trattarsi. La guida sorrise paziente.  
  
\- Orfeo era un giovane poeta, come mai se n'erano visti in tutta la Grecia. Si narra che il dio Apollo, compiaciuto dalle sue doti artistiche, gli fece dono di una lira; e quando Orfeo suonava, tutti i mali del mondo cessavano e persino gli animali più feroci e pericolosi si fermavano per ascoltarlo.  
  
\- Mancava solo una donna da amare, nella sua vita. E la trovò in Euridice, driade che divenne sua sposa, ma solamente per poco: ella, fuggendo dalla minaccia di un altro pretendente, non si accorse del morso velenoso di un serpente, e morì.  
  
Marco si era spostato dal fianco del ragazzo per posizionarsi appena dietro di lui e ammirare ciò che stava creando; i suoi bozzetti si erano discostati dal ritratto originale per prendere una strada tutta propria, fatta di lire e profili di donne di una bellezza fuori dal mondo. Entrambi tornarono a rivolgere la loro attenzione alla storia.  
  
\- Pazzo di dolore, Orfeo cercò rifugio nella musica ma non vi riuscì; decise quindi di scendere nell'Ade, dove ancora una volta riuscì a proseguire la sua missione grazie alle sue strazianti melodie. Persefone e Ade ebbero compassione di lui e decisero di soddisfare la sua richiesta: riportare Euridice in vita, scortandola fuori dall'Ade. Ma Orfeo sarebbe riuscito nell'impresa solamente se non si fosse voltato a guardare Euridice durante il tragitto... -  
  
Un rumore secco distrasse Marco dalla narrazione; riportò gli occhi sul foglio del suo compagno, sussultando nel notare che le sue dita tremavano e la punta della matita che teneva in mano era spezzata. Fu tentato di posare la mano sulla sua spalla e scuoterlo per assicurarsi che non si stesse sentendo male, ma la voce del narratore lo distrasse.  
  
\- Orfeo riuscì a mantenere la promessa fatta a Persefone... quasi. Avvicinatosi all'ingresso dell'Ade, così disperatamente vicino al mondo dei vivi, il dubbio che la regina dell'Ade avesse mentito si insinuò in lui. -  
  
Due lacrime macchiarono il foglio su cui il ragazzo biondo stava disegnando. Marco fece un passo avanti, la mano pronta a posarsi su di lui per accertarsi del suo stato.  
  
\- E a quel punto, Orfeo si voltò. -  
  
Prima che le sue dita si posassero sulla sua giacca, il ragazzo si voltò; fu un gesto improvviso, che lasciò Marco con la mano a mezz'aria e un'indecisione improvvisa sul da farsi. I suoi occhi sottili erano bagnati e rossi, come se stesse piangendo disperatamente e in silenzio da tempo.  
  
\- Ehi. - la sua voce era rauca; le sue labbra tremavano. - Perchè diavolo stai piangendo? -  
  
\- E Euridice scomparve per sempre nelle tenebre dell'Ade, senza che Orfeo avesse avuto un'ultima occasione di dirle addio. -  
  
Marco alzò la mano che aveva teso verso l'altro al suo volto, per asciugare lacrime che non si era accorto di star piangendo; guardò le proprie dita umide sorpreso e confuso, prima di rialzare lo sguardo sul ragazzo.  
  
\- Questa è la storia più triste che abbia mai sentito. - mormorò.  
  
L'altro si voltò verso il quadro, ammirandolo un'ultima volta. - Ne ho sentite di molto più tristi. - rispose, pensieroso. Si asciugò il volto con la manica della felpa, approfittando del fatto che il gruppo si era ormai spostato per tirare su rumorosamente col naso e ridacchiare nervoso.  
  
\- Uhm, hai...hai bisogno di un fazzoletto? - Marco frugò nelle proprie tasche fino a recuperarne uno, che porse al ragazzo.  
  
\- Grazie. Di solito non...piango. - si giustificò, asciugandosi gli occhi. - Jean, comunque. -  
  
\- Io sono Marco. - gli tese la mano, sorridendo appena quando quello la strinse; ogni antipatia difensiva che Marco aveva notato durante il loro primo incontro sembrava essere scomparsa, sostituita da un'impacciata affabilità. - Posso farti una domanda? -  
  
\- Chiedi pure. -  
  
Marco si morse il labbro inferiore. - Perchè ti sei voltato di scatto verso di me, prima? -  
  
Un centinaio d'emozioni diverse sembrò attraversare lo sguardo di Jean, mentre lentamente chiudeva gli occhi e li riapriva, in cerca di una risposta. - Lo sai? - mormorò alla fine. - Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Sapevo che ti trovavi dietro di me, ma... è difficile da spiegare. -  
  
Un sospiro, poi un altro. Marco sorrise incoraggiante, di fronte all'insicurezza di Jean.  
  
\- Non ridere di me. - mormorò infine. - Ma avevo paura che se mi fossi voltato, ti avrei visto svanire nel nulla. -


End file.
